The Monolouge's of a Pokemon Trainer
by Sen the Blue Wolf
Summary: Konosuke Kato was a normal kid, the son of a scientist on Cinnabar, and a pokemon trainer wannabe. He lives a normal life...until his father makes him an unreasonable offer.


Good evening, morning, day, whatever time it is. I am Sen the Blue Wolf, but please just call me Sen. This was not going to be a fanfic, in fact, it was an RP sample at an RPG site. But, i got some good reviews and telling that i should put it on here. So, here I am. Writing a fanfiction for the first time in two years. I do hope you will enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

The day started off normally on Cinnabar island. Kono slept heavily on his bed until his alarm clock played, specifically set on a loud, unfocused FM channel. He quickly turned it off, then went right back to sleep. Five minutes later, he woke up again by himself and glanced at the clocked. 

"8:05...gahh...too early..." he mumbled, slowly sitting up in his bed. He stretched his arms, yawning. He stood up and quickly went in and out of the shower and quickly dressed in his usual clothes. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

On the stove, he found a note. He picked it up and opened it, though he knew it could only be from his father.

--

Dear Konosuke,

After your done eating, I want you to come to my office at the lab. I have a proposition for you.

Love, your father

Kaga Kato

--

After he was done reading, he put the note in his coat's front pocket, and started making his breakfast of two eggs, toast, grits, a waffle, and orange juice. He left after eating and cleaning up. The time when he left was 9:30.

Konosuke arrived at the lab fifteen minutes and went to his father's office, saying good morning to everyone he passed. He knocked, heared his fathers answer, and walked into the room.

His father stood up as Konosuke walked in. Immediately, he noticed that someone sat in one of the leather chairs in the room. The man was clothed in an orange and yellow suit with a red tie. He had short brown hair and the most perculior set of eyes, unfriendly eyes.

Kaga smiled. "Son, good morning. I would like to introduce you to Mr. Giovanni, former gym leader of the Viridian City gym and," he paused, looking seriously at his son. "The head commander of the Roketto Dan."

Konosuke didnt know whether to laugh or feel horrified. But the look his father had, that serious look that said he wasnt kidding, told him that he wasnt joking.

"Father, why is he here?" Konosuke asked, feeling very concerned right now. He knew of the group, how could he not? He completely disagreed with their doings, despite that, as far as he knew, the group no longer existed.

Giovanni answered Konosuke's question.

"I am here to make a proposition. But, first, let me explain." He brought his hands together. "Kaga, your father, is one of my subordinates, one of my best actully since the fall years ago. And recently, I heard from him that he had a son, you, and you were not a trainer yet. So, I asked him if I could recrute you into our regrowing organization. And he agreed completely."

Konosuke, to say the least, didnt look pleased. He looked to his father, who could only smirk. Then to Giovanni, who smiled humbly at him, awaiting an answer.

"I...well...give me a couple of days to think on it." Konosuke repled, keeping a straight face. Giovanni brought his hands together silently and stood up, smiling.

"If it needs be, I will give you a couple of days to think on it." he walked towards Konosuke and held out his hand. Konosuke, as a sign of politeness, took it and shook it. His grip was stronger than normal, but Giovanni didnt seem to notice. "I hope to hear that you will join, Konosuke-kun." and the man left out the door. Leaving the father and son alone in the room, all was quiet except Giovanni's steps down the hair.

When there was silance, Konosuke took his chance.

"Father, What the hell!" he bursted out, his face cortorted to fit his rage. "What the hell made you think that I would join that damn group. In fact, Father, why the hell are YOU apart of that group!"

His father jumped back at the sudden burst from his son, but soon regain composture. He answered Konosuke second question first. "I joined them because when you were born, i was still in college, and your mother helped pay the funding to go. Giovanni at that time was looking for future scientists and found me. He offered to pay for both my tuition and help pay to raise you. I took it instantly. The scientists here dont make as much as one does when working under a professor, we are more better of than the others here because of Giovanni."

'So, at first it was need, and now it was greed.' Konosuke thought

"And the reason I thought you would like to join the group because I figure that, now you know, you would think you owe them for helping us and will join willingly."

"What? Absolutely not. I disagree on every aspect. Enticing members with money, only to torture pokemon to their bidding and all their illegal actions. It all goes against my moral code." they both stayed silent until Konosuke spoke again.

"Father, if we are good off now, why dont you just quit. I mean, im sure you dont like doing the work." but he was inturrpted by his father's laughter.

"Quite on the contrary, my boy. I LOVE the work. In fact, i dont have any real love of this job or pokemon, i just do it for the money and for you. Both the gang and scientist job here. I believe your mother is pround of us-" but he was cut off.

"Dont you DARE bring mother into this! I may not remember a thing about her, but dammit from what I've heard of her she would think the same as I would!" Silance.

"Father, if you love me as much as you say, then please do as i ask; quit the gang. It will end up in your demise sooner or later. Please, I beg of you." "Abosolutely not my son! And you WILL join!" "I will not join father! I will not go against my morals for you!" "You will do it if you want to continue living in my house." they stayed silent, though Konosuke never considered the idea.

"Then," he started slowly, "Then I'll leave." he whispered.

"What did you say!" his father yelled.

"I said I'll leave! I'm leaving the house! You can live in that house all you want, but i will not live in a house bought in money provided by that damned gang!" and he walked to the door. "Goodbye, Father!" and he left, slamming the door and stomed down the hall and out the laboratory.

He went home and packed his things. He looked to the picture of his mother on his desk by his computer. He looked at her a couple of minutes. His mother had green hair, like his, and blue eyes, like his. She was a beauty, only a couple years his father's senior at 28 when he was born (his father 25).

He stopped looking and left, his mothers smiling, happy face now looking at Kono's empty room, it may never smile upon Konosuke ever again.

Konosuke got downstairs and began writing a note;

--

Dear Father,

Father, If you thought I was kidding when I said I would leave the house, then let those thoughts shatter when you find out i wasnt kidding. I am not telling you where I am going, for I have no real idea myself, except off this island. I'll be taking your ski jet. But, im sure with your money not having to pay for me anymore, I bet you could easily buy yourself a new one. I hope that you someday do leave the gang, though i doubt you ever will now.

We may meet again, as enemies, or as a father an son again. Till then, goodbye.

Your son,

Konosuke Kato

--

Konosuke folded and sealed the note and left it on the oven, knowing his father will see it there. He walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. He turned around and looked at the living room, knowing he may never see this place again. He let all his memories of it come to him, then go. He turned around, pack over his shoulder. He sighed, turned the gold door handle and opened the door to the bright sunlight and walked out. He locked the door and threw the house key in some random direction.

He walked to the docks and saw his father's ski jet, ready for use. He placed his pack into the little compartment in the seat, closed it, and sat down. He took out his spare key for the jet ski and turned it on. He slowly backed out and then turned around and looked the islands.

"Goodbye Cinnabar..." and he then drove off into the distance, leaving behind his house, his friends, everything he called home. Heading towards Fucia City.

At that moment, the clock in Konosuke's room struck noon.

* * *

This may be a one shot, it may be not. I dont know. I may continue writing. 


End file.
